User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Tawny's Epic and Amazing Writing Contest
WELCOME TO THE BOSSNESS CIRCLE!!! Yes, this is my very own writing contest. I'm not really expecting too many people to join but... WHAT THE HECK, WHO CARES? xD So here is all the bidness to worry about: ''Prompt'' You may write about ANYTHING, as long as it has at least one scene of blood/gore. I love that... blood..... and gore...... yeah... ''Rules'' #The story must be between 10-20 chapters long. I wouldn't really encourage more than 20, unless it's only like 21 or 22, but if it's like 25-29... OR EVEN 30... I'm not really going to accept it. This does not include Prologues and Epilogues, so you could write 10-20 chapters plus a Prologue and Epilogue, if you would like :D #NOW ARGUING. I really don't want to start any drama, since this wiki is very very calm compared to other wikis I've been to, and I have definitely been o plenty of other wikis. #You must try to not fall behind. IF necessary, I will grant one-three more days past the deadline for people that are writing like 19-20 chapters plus a Prologue and Epilogue, but if you only have like 10 chapters, there isn't that much of an excuse other than school or afternoon activities for you to not be done by the deadline. If you sign up for the contest, you're comitted! ''Deadline'' The deadline for this contest will be October 5th at the most, so if it is not completed by then, your story will be scored at INCOMPLETED! No more deadline requests will be taken as of now. ''PRIZES! '''1ST PLACE-A NEW CAR, no I'm just kidding xD You get a hand-drawing by me of anything(Your Choice), a trophy drawing for first place, and I will advertise your story to the users I know on here! :D' 2ND PLACE-You get a trophy reward for second place and I will suggest your story to the users I know! 3RD PLACE-You get a trophy reward for third place! ALL OTHER WRITERS WHO JOINED-You get a Participation Trophy award! HUZZAH! xD Scoring GRAMMAR *I'm not TOO strict on this, but you definitely need the usual regular language usage things, so basically your story needs to make sense (Maximum Score: 50 points) SPELLING *I am a complete spelling freak, so I am very very strict on spelling. This will be one of the highest things I score on (Maximum Score: 100 points) PLOT *Does your story fit with the plot given? Did you add enough blood and gore to my expertise? We'll find out! (Maximum Score: 150 points) So the highest final score you can get is 300 points, but that only goes to the PERFECT story with NO grammar mistakes, NO spelling mistakes, and the blood and gore plotline is AMAZINGLY AWESOME AND PERFECT FOR ME. ''STORIES PARTICIPATING'' 1.Out of The Dust/Contest - Ducky - Finished 2.Dead on the Inside - Moss - Unfinished 3.No One Fights Alone - Dead - Unfinished 4. 5. HAVE FUN! Sub-ZeroThis Fight Will Be Your Last! Category:Blog posts